Various types of collapsible or folding high chairs are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a collapsible high chair with locking legs including collapsible frame, a flexible seat, a tray and a storage bag. The chair in an extended position is intended to be used for a child while eating. The chair collapses to fit within the storage bag for transportation and storage. The collapsible frame includes four locking mechanisms to lock the frame in place in the extended form. A restraint harness including a shoulder restraint and a leg restraint is configured with a buckle to restrain the child and prevent falls. The tray removably connects by a fastener strap on both sides to the frame to provide an eating surface. The tray includes a cup holder. The tray folds in half when removed from the frame for storage.